<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【冬叉】奇迹 by PandyMIEQIU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906873">【冬叉】奇迹</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandyMIEQIU/pseuds/PandyMIEQIU'>PandyMIEQIU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain American</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 冬叉 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandyMIEQIU/pseuds/PandyMIEQIU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他被困在了朗姆洛死去的那天。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【冬叉】奇迹</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“别去。”</p><p> </p><p>他不知道这是他第几次说这句话了，他在这一天重复了多少次，他大概就说了几倍的多少遍。</p><p> </p><p>”别走，朗姆洛，拜托。”</p><p> </p><p>“你在叽歪些什么，”男人好笑的拂开他的手，衣角从他手里滑开，像只溜走的狐狸尾巴。“我不去，我们吃什么。”</p><p> </p><p>他感到疲惫——现在明明是清晨——他知道说什么都没用:“我也有工作。”</p><p> </p><p>“你那几个钱养得活谁，小废物？”男人说，头钻进领子里，再把堆在胸口的衣服拉下来，盖住一身的痕迹。他的腰很窄，胸口处绷着的布料，到了腰间却显得很宽松。</p><p> </p><p>他想不得其他，喉头动了动，艰难的说:“我不需要你养活。”我只想你活着。</p><p> </p><p>“这不是你说的算的，”男人早就习惯了他的疯言疯语，不生气。把枪别进裤脚里，回过身拍了拍他的脸，“别叨了，给老子睡觉，现在才四点。”</p><p> </p><p>他按住他的手，粗糙的掌心紧贴柔软的脸颊，他感到他的骨头硌着他的骨头。这让他有一点真实感，鬼使神差的说:</p><p> </p><p>“你为什么，就，总是不听。”</p><p> </p><p>男人的表情怪异起来，按着他脸的手收紧又松开:“你怎么了，发烧了？”</p><p> </p><p>他发烧了吗？可能吧，他真的感觉好冷，就像当年在雪崖之下的日夜，狼嚎和月光总一同出现。</p><p> </p><p>“我发烧了你就会留下来吗？”他问，声音很干。</p><p> </p><p>“不，你在想什么。”男人直起身，开始翻床下的药箱，“吃点药，不行去诊所。你有血清，死不了。”他把退烧药丢给他。</p><p> </p><p>他感到疲惫——现在明明是清晨。</p><p> </p><p>“你不明白吗？”他疲惫的说，捏紧了手里的药瓶，“发烧不是重点，谁养活谁也不是重点。”我只是想让你留下来，你听不出吗？</p><p> </p><p>灯光不亮，但他还是看见男人的眼神动了动，像石堆下的一丝松动。</p><p> </p><p>“不，你还没醒，你在说傻话。”男人撤开目光，拿上背包，走向门口。</p><p> </p><p>手放在门把手上的一刻，身后沙哑的声音响起:</p><p>“别去，朗姆洛。真的，别去。”</p><p> </p><p>别去，留下来。如果你执意不听，我就把你绑起来塞进衣柜，等着这该死的一天过去再放你出来。如果你挣脱绳子我就换成铁索，如果铁索生锈我就换作木头，我会祈祷它们在你身上发芽，与你长作一体，这样你就哪也去不了，只能陷在泥里等我浇灌。</p><p> </p><p>我会给你买最精致的瓷盆，把屋里采光最好的一处让给你，我会定时给你除虫施肥，风大时将你搬进屋里，每天清晨为你浇水。我不逼迫你开花，我只求几片翠绿的叶。</p><p> </p><p>可我知道这都是妄想，如果打断你的腿就能让你留下，我早就这么干了。可你会恨我。我最怕你恨我。就像你害怕我恨你一样害怕。</p><p> </p><p>所以，能不能别走。如果你想听我求你，那就如你所愿吧，我的尊严早就在你手里。</p><p> </p><p>“别走，朗姆洛。”</p><p>“别走，求你了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“睡觉吧，Kid。”</p><p>门关上了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“别走。”</p><p> </p><p>他的声音干瘪，可能是没喝水。他感到疲惫，使劲扣住怀里温热的躯体，像螳螂锁住一只珍贵的花芽。</p><p> </p><p>“走什么走，”男人哼哼了两声，不满的挣动了一下，“你能把你的家伙拿开一点吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他不吭腔，又往上贴，热挺贴进男人的股缝里，那处立刻紧缩了一下。他们都还没穿衣服，浑身汗津津的。像雨林里的两朵蘑菇，光滑且危险，仅对同类无害。</p><p> </p><p>奇怪的比喻。</p><p> </p><p>他瞥见床头的电子闹钟——2:13。</p><p> </p><p>昨日的记忆涌进脑中。早了两个小时，有救吗？</p><p> </p><p>他看不透这些。这个奇怪的循环，就像一个残忍的永无止境的诅咒。他知道自己罪孽深重，却从没想过以这样的方式赎罪。毕竟杀人是杀人，但他在感情方面，他自认，是从没犯过什么大罪的，无论对是七十年前那些面目模糊的女孩，还是对现在躺在他身旁的这个奇迹。</p><p> </p><p>是啊，他称他为“奇迹”。他清楚没有人会爱一个精神混乱，感情迟钝，罪孽深重的怪人的。他们可能同情他，安慰他，施舍他，但从不会想要爱他。可当这件事情发生了，尽管对方也没比他好多少，就足以称作“奇迹”了。</p><p> </p><p>“我想做。”他这么说，实际上脑子昏昏沉沉的。话不是他想说的，是自己从嘴边溜出来的。</p><p> </p><p>“自己解决，”男人的声音懒洋洋的，没有烟也透着股烟味。他只看得到一截汗湿的后颈，“陪你两轮了，我明天还有活儿。”</p><p> </p><p>他没有纠正应该是“今天”，他把唇贴在那截后颈上，舌尖小小的舔着，像在舔一片盐滩。他含糊的说:“明天能不能不去？”</p><p> </p><p>“你想被我金主追杀吗？”还是懒洋洋的声音。</p><p> </p><p>他想了想:“……也不是不行。”反正我死不了。</p><p> </p><p>温热的身子僵了一下，似乎在诧异他的回答，但很快又放松下来。那条蛇似的男人在他怀里翻了个身，低低的笑。</p><p> </p><p>“你疯了。”</p><p> </p><p>他笑他，搂住他的脖子，滚烫的胸膛贴过去，腿当真如蛇尾似的缠住他，脚跟在他的小腿上缓慢的蹭动。他更愿意相信那是蛇在吐信。</p><p> </p><p>呼吸不知不觉就变粗了，心跳一路蹦到嗓子眼——明明已经做过那么多次。</p><p> </p><p>他想起自己关于“爱”的定义。他为什么说那些人不爱他，不是因为他们看物品似的眼神，也不是因为总会透露出不屑的语气。他知道他们不爱他，也不会爱他，因为他们要么不给他爱，要么只给他爱，却不想要他的爱。</p><p> </p><p>他扣住那截汗湿的后颈，去咬那两片冰凉的唇。那上面沾着唾液还是湿润的，齿关在他舌尖探过来的瞬间就自己打开。他得到了回吻，不是同情和性欲，而是真的想要得到他的吻。</p><p> </p><p>他们的舌绞在一起，他想这真的是蛇吻了。</p><p> </p><p>直到氧气耗尽，他们分开一点，额头抵着额头，炽热的呼吸喷在对方脸上，互相交换二氧化碳。</p><p> </p><p>“我没疯。”他说，硬得发疼。</p><p> </p><p>“没关系，”男人咬住他的鼻尖，毒液瞬间扩散至他的全身，“那来做吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>生理性的疲惫是最无法抗衡的。他醒来时，床上早就没了人。</p><p> </p><p>他呆呆的躺了一会儿，阳光打在糊住窗户的报纸上，能清晰的看见正反面的字重叠在一起。</p><p> </p><p>他想起入睡前那双半眯不睁的金色蛇瞳，那个干哑的声音说“我不走”。他觉得自己辨不清虚实了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“去哪？”</p><p> </p><p>男人正在穿衣服，听见他的声音，僵了一瞬。</p><p> </p><p>“还能去哪，赚钱啊。”男人说，把脚钻进战术靴里，系紧鞋带。</p><p> </p><p>他翻身坐起来，也开始穿衣服，穿得比男人快多了。</p><p> </p><p>“我和你一起去。”</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，不行！”男人惊异的瞪大了眼睛，手压住他穿衣服的手，“你疯了吗？你以为冬兵的悬赏比那几瓶药低吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“他们打不过我。”他闷声说。</p><p> </p><p>男人挑眉:“所以你就要毁掉我的生意？”</p><p> </p><p>“那你死了怎么办？”他说，垂着头。他不是没说过“你会死的”，但这人从来不会信。所以他换了个说法，他猜男人会说“你丫的咒我呢？老子命大得很。”</p><p> </p><p>男人愣了愣，果真这么说了，语气强烈得像是演出来的一样。那愣住的几秒倒像是忘了台词。</p><p> </p><p>他抬头看他，男人被他盯得有些不自在，骂骂咧咧的转过身去，穿外套。</p><p> </p><p>他似乎抓住了什么:“你为什么不敢看我。”</p><p> </p><p>没有问号，这就是陈述句。</p><p> </p><p>男人又骂骂咧咧的转过来:“我他妈怕把你看硬了，耽搁老子上班。”</p><p> </p><p>“我硬了。”他说。</p><p> </p><p>男人再次怔了一下——他今天怔的次数有点多——耳朵诡异的红了，不知道是气恼还是害羞，应该是前者多一点。</p><p> </p><p>“我硬了。”他又说了一次，提醒想逃走的人。</p><p> </p><p>“操，你硬了管我什么事，自己撸去。”男人最后检查了一下背包，拉上拉链准备走人。</p><p> </p><p>“我要你给我口。”他说，感觉自己不太清醒。胸膛里只有无力和气闷，平时积累的情绪像只呼啸的小龙卷风，终于把他的脑子抛到地球的对面了。</p><p> </p><p>他看见男人不可思议的表情，补上后一句，“要么就把我带上。”</p><p> </p><p>男人一下笑了起来:“如果我不呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“你的跟踪能力还是我训练的。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>“把我带上。”</p><p> </p><p>“我干嘛一定要带着你。”</p><p> </p><p>“你也可以现在过来给我口。但你上班就会迟到。”</p><p> </p><p>“小崽子，你在威胁我？”</p><p> </p><p>“你拿我没办法。”</p><p> </p><p>男人一时没接话，抱着壁倚在门框上看他，身后是漆黑的走廊。</p><p> </p><p>时间悄然溜走，每一秒都是煎熬。他拽紧被子底下的手，开始后悔自己的话。</p><p> </p><p>到底是谁拿谁没办法？他甚至想向他道歉了。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，”男人突然叹了口气，他不能再浪费更多的时间了，“我确实拿你没办法。”</p><p> </p><p>他看见男人向他走过来。他的阴茎为此可耻的跳动了一下。</p><p> </p><p>“但你得说话算话。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>日子还在循环。</p><p> </p><p>巴恩斯盯着另一半空塌塌的床，一点一点调动自己的记忆和思维。</p><p> </p><p>这其实是个意外。他本来在瓦坎达放羊，他还记得有只母羊揣了崽，就快要生产了，他想第二天要给她搭个小窝的。第二天醒来，却发现自己躺在出租屋的小床上，旁边是早该灰飞烟灭了的朗姆洛。</p><p> </p><p>他以为这是梦，朗姆洛看起来也愣愣的，和他一样是一副迷糊样子。他们呆呆的对视了一会儿，甚至连他大叫的想法都被这诡异的沉默吞并了。直到朗姆洛先一步反应过来，捏住他的脸，清晰的疼痛感和温度一并传来。</p><p> </p><p>“小崽子，你睡觉又磨牙。”</p><p> </p><p>他被捏得一愣一愣的，隐隐约约记起自己确实会磨牙，精神性的紧张。但这是他去瓦坎达之后检查出来的，朗姆洛从来没和他说过。</p><p> </p><p>现在说了。那这是梦吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>刚开始他并没有意识到这是哪一天，他看着朗姆洛出门也无动于衷，他还没从这奇怪的情况里反应过来。晚上他没等到朗姆洛回来，他也没觉得有什么，直到他在晚间新闻里看见旺达和史蒂夫，镜头一抬，屏幕里出现一个黑烟滚滚的屋角。</p><p> </p><p>那个黑人记者在说什么他已经听不见了。相隔两年的噩梦像是被擦去灰尘的玻璃渣，再次精确无误的扎得他心口淌血。</p><p> </p><p>再次从朗姆洛身边醒来时。他呆呆的躺了好久，然后明白了——这是个挽救的机会。</p><p> </p><p>他开始阻止男人奔向死路。好言相劝，威逼利诱，以身起誓，跟踪暗藏……但都失败了，他甚至有一次真的发狠打断了男人的腿，无视对方滔天的恨意将他扔在床上栓住，但上了个厕所回来，床上又是空的了。</p><p> </p><p>他就像一阵困不住的风，精致的鸟笼或许会使他逗留，但最终还是会从缝隙间溜回天空。</p><p> </p><p>巴恩斯第一次清晰的认识到什么叫“无能为力”。他总留不下朗姆洛，他不知道是他太没用，还是命运故意的捉弄。他每天都在面对一个完好的崭新的朗姆洛，再从电视或广播里见证他的离开，就像旋转木马一样行驶着早已定好的轨迹。</p><p> </p><p>这看起来就像是在报复他。他想起他们还在九头蛇时，他每次解冻后都会被“趁热”洗脑，朗姆洛总是在面对一个崭新的冷漠的遗忘一切的他，又在他终于想起后目送他回到冷冻舱。</p><p> </p><p>现在两个人的位置对调了，他尝到当年朗姆洛的无奈与绝望，好了，天杀的九头蛇。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>循环还在继续。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>太久了。他甚至渐渐想放弃了——随便良心怎么说好了——他为什么不一开始就告诉朗姆洛这一切呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>又一个崭新的清晨。</p><p> </p><p>巴恩斯早就醒了，躺在床上，看着站在床边的人一件一件穿衣服，盖住满身的红痕。</p><p> </p><p>“今天也要去吗？”他语气随意的问。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？去哪？”朗姆洛正在扣胸前的绑带，听见他的话手停了一下，大概是没料到他醒了，“接活儿吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我有件事想告诉你。”他牛头不对马嘴的回答。</p><p> </p><p>男人倒没在意，弯下腰去系鞋带:“说。”</p><p> </p><p>“别去了，你会死的。”他轻飘飘的说，一副什么也没做就已经疲惫不堪的样子。</p><p> </p><p>“我是从两年后过来的。我知道你的未来，你今天出活儿时会遇见美国队长，然后为了拉他一起死自爆了——我被困在这一天了。”</p><p> </p><p>哈，好了，他居然说出来了。居然这么随意和轻松的就说出来了。他感觉一直积压在心底的东西正在消散，像一罐从小孔中缓慢流淌的水。</p><p> </p><p>又会以为我在胡言乱语吧，他想，心里已经没什么波澜了。</p><p> </p><p>床边弯着腰的背影停顿了可能有五秒，五秒里空气安静得吓人，只有巴恩斯轻轻的呼吸声和心跳声。但如果他仔细听的话，就能听见另一边心跳如雷的声音。</p><p> </p><p>朗姆洛站起来，转身，看向他的眼神很怪。</p><p> </p><p>巴恩斯突然紧张了一下，他有种接受裁决的错觉。</p><p> </p><p>“你……”朗姆洛说，斟酌着言辞。这可不寻常，以往他听见这样的疯言疯语，要么大笑着拍拍对方的肩膀，要么不屑一顾带着嘲弄的走开。</p><p> </p><p>他们对视，世界停滞在了这两双眼睛之间的直线里。</p><p> </p><p>“你在说什么……”朗姆洛紧紧的盯着他。</p><p> </p><p>巴恩斯没说话，他感到一阵疲惫的余劲，之后却是前所未有的放松。他摇了摇头，说:</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，你想放松一天吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们在街上乱逛了一个上午，奇形怪状的街巷和简陋的公园。在集市旁的小摊随便吃了午餐。然后回家，睡他们从来不会睡的午觉。</p><p> </p><p>一整个下午他们都赖在床上，什么也不做，只是睡觉。肚子上搭了只脚也不知道，可能真的太累了。</p><p> </p><p>等日头西落时朗姆洛才先一步醒来，拍醒巴恩斯，把剩下的早餐当晚餐吃了，看了会儿新闻，不知道谁先提出来出去散步的。</p><p> </p><p>夜风很凉，他们都穿得不多，紧缩缩的挨在一起。避开了大街和所有吵闹的地方，他们沿着河慢慢的走。</p><p> </p><p>原来一天的光阴就这么快，一眨眼，他们又回到了床上。关灯前巴恩斯看了眼电子钟——11:48。</p><p> </p><p>他睡不着，这一天太好了，好得他有些头脑发胀。等胸中满溢的幸福与欣悦平静下来，清晨的冷静与疲惫又爬上心头。</p><p> </p><p>他侧躺着，凝视着身旁平躺的人，他注意到朗姆洛的睫毛一直在颤动。</p><p> </p><p>“布洛克，你睡了吗？”他问。</p><p> </p><p>没有回答，他自顾自的说:</p><p> </p><p>“今天早上，我没有骗你。”</p><p> </p><p>睫毛又颤动了几下，金色的眼睛睁开，像枯叶飘下来:</p><p> </p><p>“我知道。”</p><p> </p><p>他突然说，语速很慢，声音很干，很哑。</p><p> </p><p>“我和你一样。”</p><p> </p><p>后面那句话就像只纸飞机，轻飘飘的从两人之间滑开，等巴恩斯震惊地反应过来抓住它时，朗姆洛已经接着说下去了。</p><p> </p><p>“我本来该死了的，醒来时却又回到了这，但我知道这不是真的——像是有人跳过了说话，直接通过潜意识告诉我——我有一个活下去的机会，但这是个循环的死套，而使它循环的条件是我自爆而亡。”</p><p> </p><p>他轻轻的叹了口气，似乎为终于说出这些而感到解脱。</p><p> </p><p>巴恩斯震惊地看着他，眼底慢慢铺上一层迷茫与悲哀，有那么一瞬间他似乎又变回了冬兵。“为什么……要让它循环下去。”他艰难的说，他的肺里全是朗姆洛的气息，他感到窒息。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么……”朗姆洛喃喃地重复，望着天花板，看起来像是在发神。</p><p> </p><p>“不想就这么死了，能多活一天算一天。”</p><p> </p><p>巴恩斯一声不吭，像是在默默的否认。</p><p> </p><p>“不过，我没想到你也是真的，”朗姆洛眯了眯眼，“我以为这里的一切都是每天重置的，你……我说怎么感觉每天的你都怪怪的。”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊。”巴恩斯干笑了两声。</p><p> </p><p>“你说你来自两年后，”金色的眼珠转动，缓慢的对准了他，透过层层夜色一路直穿心底。</p><p> </p><p>“那讲讲未来吧。”</p><p> </p><p>未来？他没想过有一天那些操蛋日子也变成了别人渴望了解的未来。如果可以，他更希望他们的未来是同步的。</p><p> </p><p>未来，有什么可讲的呢？</p><p> </p><p>你死了。两周后史蒂夫来找我，我莫名其妙的被一群人追杀。我想去西伯利亚销毁那些和我一样的人，我打伤了一切阻止我的人，包括史蒂夫现在的朋友。我是个罪人，我知道。我和史蒂夫一起打了史塔克，可他什么也没做错，他只是承受了我被洗脑的结果——你为什么不在第一次接管我时就把我一枪打死——我的金属臂断了，被接去了瓦坎达。他们洗掉了我脑子里的安全词，给我土地和羊，我在那放羊。</p><p> </p><p>未来，未来还有什么可讲的？</p><p> </p><p>那些孩子叫我“白狼”，那的人都很友好，帮我搬草料，修羊圈，教我说当地话。我每天都穿着耶稣似的长袍，有必要时会换成现代人的衣服。史蒂夫忙着满世界奔波，但会时不时来看我。</p><p> </p><p>我很容易想起你，特别是在你刚离开的那两周，我总以为你还在的，天亮时还下意识伸手往旁边摸。我想你，也恨你。我的泪腺坏了一阵子，总在意想不到的时候打开。这张床看起来那么小，一个人躺时却空得可怕。</p><p> </p><p>后来也很容易想起你，在瓦坎达，只是不那么频繁。我找不到你的尸体什么的，只有几件衣服和你送的匕首。我把它们埋在我的木屋外面，没有立碑——我是瞒着他们做的——我在上面栽了一棵灌木。我不知道它的品种，但它长得很好，那的植物没有长得不好的。有只怀孕的母羊偷吃了它的叶子，我决定为出世的小羊取你的名字。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>这么多事，堵在喉头却说不出，把胸口塞得满满胀胀，胀得发疼发酸。他注视着那双金色的眼睛，他想到秋田和落日，他轻轻的说:</p><p> </p><p>“未来啊，就那样吧。”</p><p> </p><p>金色的瞳半阖着，没说话，不知道在想什么。</p><p> </p><p>周围又安静下来，巴恩斯看了一眼闹钟，听着自己逐渐激烈的心跳。</p><p> </p><p>“布洛克……”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉打断了你的腿。”</p><p> </p><p>低低的笑声在房间的上方抖开，又如星光似的撒下来。</p><p> </p><p>“知道就好。”男人不客气的说。</p><p> </p><p>他自始自终都没有去看一眼闹钟。</p><p> </p><p>又过了一会儿，巴恩斯悄悄勾住了他的手指。</p><p> </p><p>“布洛克。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>“爆炸时，很疼吧。”</p><p> </p><p>男人愣住了，似乎没料到他会这么说，舔了舔唇，犹豫着开口。然后，他翻了个身，面朝着巴恩斯，回握住了巴恩斯的手。</p><p> </p><p>“今天不疼。”</p><p> </p><p>他轻轻说，靠近了一些，能呼到彼此的气息。</p><p> </p><p>“快睡吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>